guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Ninjatek
About your thoughts on the value of items It's true that it is possible to have a gold and a purple items with the same stats. The difference comes in the likelihood that the item has "perfect" mods and damage - golds are much more likely to have max or near-max mods, while purples rarely have perfect and are usually just a little off. This is less important now, but was of higher value in the earlier days of GW when identifying items was the only way to unlock modifiers for PvP, and I'm guessing this is why the different colors were introduced in the first place. Players seeking to unlock max modifiers were seeking gold items for a higher chance of getting them. This color system applies more to runes than it does to weapons, as it is possible to equip an unidentified weapon and test to see some of the possible stats immediately, like health boosts, enchanting, barbed, etc. The only reason people still prefer an identical gold item over purple is because it's considered somehow more rare or "perfect" all around. This is always the case with everything, both in games and in real life. Think of it as a high-end couture dress or purse that costs thousands over a nearly-identical fake or off-brand that costs under $100. Same thing, different perception. Voltaic Spears function like any other spears, but people pay fortunes for them, even for the crappiest ones (I personally find their design rather disappointing). At the same time, some of the common attractive items, like a purple Magmas Shield, become more affordable to those who don't care about the color, and many high-end items, like the Voltaic Spear, will never drop in purple anyway. Having said all that "legacy" stuff, your solution would also drastically impact the cost of the Wisdom title, which is the only design difference between "grapes" and golds now. It would also completely sky-rocket prices of gold items (and Greens by extension, since now these 2 colors are the only weapons with "perfect" stats, and golds have just been made very rare), introducing a considerable imbalance to the economy and making it difficult to get perfect weapons for casual players, which defeats the skill oriented "mission" of GW where anyone can get perfect armor and weapons for little cost. RoseOfKali 06:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 14:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)